Organization 13 at its Worst
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: The organization has been acting weird. Wait, let me rephrase that… more weirder. Every one is changing except Axel and Roxas, I wonder why? Axel x Larxene, Marluxia x Demyx.


Hey guys, I just got this idea so now I'm writing it!

Original Summary(just in case it changes): The organization has been acting weird. Wait, let me rephrase that… more weirder. Every one is changing except Axel and Roxas, I wonder why? Axel x Larxene, Marluxia x Demyx.

Chapter 1

Organization 13 at its Worst

Poti… I mean beer!

Axel was going to Larxene, holding a strange purple 'beer' hiding the urge to smile.

"Wa-want a dr-drink?" asked Axel holding the urge to smile and laugh.

"Whatever…" was all Larxene said and took the drink and drank it all in one gulp.

Demyx was drinking a drink Axel gave him which was blue, and Mar was drinking another purple one, then destroyed it with his pink scythe because it tasted horrible. Xenmas, Xigbar and Xaldin were drinking white drinks. Vexen was experimenting on a potion to act like a monkey, but since Xenmas said he couldn't experiment it on other people, he had to experiment it on himself. Saix and Luxord were making out with each other ever since Axel gave them both purple drinks. Zexion was given a brown drink, the first to receive a drink. Lexaeus was drinking a black drink.

These 'beers' seemed really strange, and all was drinking a 'beer' except Roxas and Axel who were walking out of the party. It was Xenmas' birthday, so they payed for everything as their gift, but who said they couldn't give weird potions to them disguised as beers for them to drink. Both of them went to bed for a good night sleep, and watch the chaos the next day.

(1 day later)

Axel was running to Larxene's room, and left a love letter at her door, then ran. He didn't want to take the long way, so he went to the roof, it sucked that now you can't teleport in the main building. When he got up there, he couldn't believe what to see. He also took this path every morning, but this was knew. Xaldin, Xigbar and lord Xenmas were in cheer leader out fits, doing a 3 man pyramid!

"READY SET GO!" shouted Xenmas who was on top.

"GO ORGANIZATION!" shouted Xigbar.

"WE RULE THEY LOSE!" shouted Xaldin.

"HELP US CHEER TO WIN!" Xenmas said.

"GOOOOOOOOOOO ORGANIZATION!" shouted all three of the cheer leaders.

Only one think was in Axel's mind… WHAT THE HELL!… that's all. Then he remembered the potions. He walked down the stairs, and found Demyx running from Marluxia.

"PLEASE STOP! LET A GENIUS WORK PLEASE! THE EX O THERMOTHER IN MY ROOM AIN'T COMPLETE! EVERYONE KNOWS A LAB ISN'T STARTED WITH MACHINES, BUT A EX O THERMOTHER, THAT SENSES IDIOTS! IF I USE THE QUADRAL PART OF MY SITAR, MAYBE I COULD GET AWAY(I have no idea if this is true, sue me.)" shouted the new smart Demyx.

A monkey screech was heard from the other end of the hall Demyx ran into.

"Great… I think someone let the Vexen's pet monkey I gave him for his b-day…" said Axel as he walked patiently to his room. He finnaly made it to his room, where he found Larxene.

"Um… Larxene… aren't you at your room?" asked Axel.

"Well here's the funny thing, last night I fell in love with you ever since I found a picture of a love potion so I could use to torture you, and found it looked like my drink. I got mad, then all these feelings came to me, and I love you!" said Larxene.

Axel was really happy, LARXENE LOVES HIM NOW! Now she isn't a sadist though, the thing that attracted Axel. Knowing this he became sad. But he didn't show it. He was smiling.

"I… love you too…" said Axel.

Larxene took her robe off, showing she was wearing a white jacket, and black shirt with a pink bra sticking from the top, and white race car fan pants. Axel was wearing the same thing, cuz he knew what she wears every day under her robe, and he couldn't show it to her. She might think he's gay or crazy or something. Then the door slammed open.

"Hey, you got to see what the potions have done to the…" started a Roxas who just turned his head to find Larxene in the room too. "Umm… I WASN'T HERE!" shouted Roxas and ran out the door.

Larxene seemed angry and took out her daggers, and to the hall, stopped.

"STOP YOU QUARTER STEALING THEIF!" shouted Larxene throwing knifes at something.

"OW! I TELEPORT HERE FROM THE MAIN BUILDING AFTER CHASING DEMYX TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I LOVE DEMYX AND I GET HIT FROM A DAGGER AND GET ELECTROCUTED! HEY! IT'S THE ROXAS! THE GUY WHO TOOK MY QUARTER! AFTER HIM!" shouted the angry voice of Marluxia.

Axel was confused. Couldn't they just give Roxas quarters? I mean, its not like he stole 500 bucks, he just steals quarters. Why only quarters people might ask. Well everyone knows Roxas is a quarter stealing freak. He has quarters from when the time quarters were made! Let me correct that, 5 copies of that quarter! Did I mention he has 5 mil worth of quarters. Well Axel got bored, and decided to leave the castle, to find Saix and Luxord making out. They are going to be like this for 28 days, and for the rest, 29 days, so 29 days of fun. Well… Vexen is a mystery. He was the only one to get a drink, he'll surely question Axel why he and Roxas aren't the only ones normal, if there is such a word for this organization. If Vexen learns, HE COULD CURE EVERYBODY!

"HEY EVERYBODY!" shouted the speakers with Lexaeus' voice. "Lexaeus here ready to ROCK! Y'ALL READY! WHOO! ALRIGHT! THIS IS A SONG I MADE A FEW MIN AGO! LETS GO!" said Lexaeus.

_Come on! _

_We are girls, we really rule_

_We love boys and they love you_

_But let me ask_

_Why only you_

_Why not someone more beautiful_

_LET THEM LOVE ME OH!_

_I REALLY WANT TO SING TO ME!_

_BUT LOOK AT ME NOW_

_SINGING FOR THEM!_

Axel ran before he could hear any more. Was he and Roxas the only normal ones here. Well, as far as normal goes at a place like this. Then again there was Vexen. Then Axel found Vexen who was… scrating his butt and screeching like a monkey. It seemed all the speakers in this corridor were destroyed by a scratch from a monkey, or someone who thought they were a monkey any way. No wonder why Lexaeus' voice finally wasn't heard.

"OOH OOH AHH AHH!" shouted Vexen, who summoned a new kind of nobody… the giant nobody monkies of doom!

"AHHH AHHH AHHH!" the monkeys shouted. They looked at Axel with hungry glares.

"Kuso…" muttered Axels who dodged a monkey's scratch and summoned his fire chakrams, and destroyed each monkey easily.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" shouted Axel burning the last monkey nobody.

"AHH AHH!" shouted Vexen who was scared now and ran away because his monkey's instincts told him to.

Then all of a sudden, Roxas came out, running around in a circle holding up a fork saying toy boat over and over again around Axel.

"IT WORKED IT WORKED! MY HYPNO RAY WORKED! WHAT A GENIUS I AM!" shouted the new smart Demyx, with big glasses, hair down in a weird way dyed white, wearing a white over coat.

Axel wouldn't be able to move, and he did something he regretted, he tripped his best friend who fell head first into some mud, or atleast Axel hoped it was mud. Then Roxas stood up, rubbing his eyes.

"What the heck…" said a confused back to normal Roxas. He then looked at Demyx suspiciously, reached into his pocket, took a quarter and ran away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" shouted Demyx. Axel just walked on, and then fealt a drop on the ground, followed by pain on the back of his head, then everything went black. When he came too, he saw himself crucified, except with bands instead of nails, and a happy Larxene.

"Now, I am going to burn you to ashes, and put them into a box, for me to love forever and ever." Said Larxene.

"But I'm suppose to do that to Demyx, and also, how would you love me?" asked Axel.

"Good point, I am now going to take away something dear to you."

"NO! NOT MY VIRGINITY!" shouted a very frightened Axel.

"Actually I was just going to take the teddy bear you always sleep with every night(not sex), and hang it up, but nice idea. Heck I'll take both!" said a very happy Larxene.

"Umm… seeya!" said Axel who broke free from burning the bands and ran out the door.

"I need to go to my room and force her to drink the green sadist potion, so she'll love me, butt not as much to burn me, take my stuff, and take away my virginity…" said Axel.

(chapter end)

hope you liked it, WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
